deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Copypacercopypacer/Maharlika VS Maori warrior
Maharlika: The Warriors of Manila and parts of Luzon (currently Philippines), fighting raiders and tribal warriors across the island. Sucessfully defending themselves from Visayan warriors, tribal groups and moro pirates. Willingly chose to ally with Spain, they are vassals of their Datu ''who were exempt from taxes and tribute but were required to provide military service. In times of war, the ''maharlika were obligated to provide and prepare weapons at their own expense and answer the summons of the Datu, wherever and whenever that might be. They accompanied their ruler in battles as comrades-at-arms and were given a share of the spoils. Trained at an early age due to constant raids from pirates, raiders, bandits slavers, headhunters and other conquering tribes/clans. At an early age, a boy is trained under Kali/Eskrima/Arnis which is a martial art that consists of killin g or seriously maiming someone which is still used today in many militarys such as the usa, russian spetnaz and used by Bruce lee in JKD "Eskrima, Arnis, and Kali are umbrella terms for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed weapons, and various improvised weapons. It is also known as Estoque (Spanish for rapier), Estocada (Spanish for thrust or stab) and Garrote (Spanish for club). In Luzon they may go by the name of Arnis de Mano, Pananandata (use of weapons), Sinawali (Pampanga, "to weave"), Sitbatan (Pangasinan), Didya and'Kabaroan' (Ilocos region). In the Visayas and Mindanao, these martial arts have been referred to as Eskrima, Kali, Kaliradman,Pagaradman and Kalirongan. Kuntaw and Silat are separate martial arts that have been practiced in the islands. It also includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. Although in general, emphasis is put on weapons for these arts, some systems put empty hands as the primary focus and some old school systems do not teach weapons at all. For the purpose of convenience, this article will use the term Eskrima throughout." VS The Maori warrior, fierce warriors on the islands of New Zealand, indigenous Polynesian people that raided their cousins, the Moriori. They arrived in New Zealand from eastern Polynesia in several waves at some time before 1300 CE. Over several centuries in isolation, the Māori developed a unique culture with their own language, a rich mythology, distinctive crafts and performing arts. They formed a tribal society based on East Polynesian social customs and organisation. Horticulture flourished using plants they introduced, and after about 1450 a prominent warrior culture emerged. Mau rākau is a M, meaning "to bear a weapon", is a martial art based on traditional Māori weapons. Mau rākau is a general term referring to the skilled use of weapons. It is said that the use of weapons was taught in the Whare-tū-taua (House or school of war). The term Mau taiaha is used to refer to the use of the taiaha and does not necessarily include other weapons. WHO....IS....THE DEADLIEST? *Mid range: Sibat (Maharlika) vs Taiaha (Maori) * short range: Kampilan (Maharlika) vs tewhatewha (Maori) *Special 1: sumpit (Maharlika) vs Sting ray spear (Maori) *special 2: Talibong (Maharlika) vs Mere (Maori) *special 3: Eskrima & Kalasag (Maharlika) vs Mau rākau & Haka (Maori) Medium Range Sibat vs Taiaha A sibat is a staff or spear used as a weapon or tool by natives of the Philippines It also called bangkaw, or palupad''in the islands of Visayas and Mindinao. Sibat are typically made from kamagong (iron word), either with a sharpened tip or a head made from metal. These heads may either be single-edged, double-edged or barbed and sometimes coated with venom from a snake or poison from a plant. Styles vary according to function and origin. Used for warfare on ground or on the sea. Used on boats to crash and ram into other ships. Laced with poison and made using kamagong (ironwood) and high carbon steel. Sibat can either be used hand-to-hand or thrown from a distance. Blunt portions of the weapon could be used to incapacitate at closer ranges. These attacks can be used in conjunction; the shaft can be used to block an enemy's weapon and then followed with a thrust into the throat or stomach. VS The Taiaha which is a is a wooden, or sometimes whale bone, close quarters, staff weapon used for short sharp strikes or stabbing thrusts with quick footwork on the part of the wielder.1 Taiaha are usually between 5 to 6 feet (1.5 to 1.8 m) in length. It has three main parts: the ''arero (tongue), used for stabbing the opponent and parrying, the upoko (head), the base from which the tongue protrudes, and the ate (liver) or tinana (body), the long flat blade which is also used for striking and parrying. Close Range Kampilan vs tewhatewha The kampilan is a Filipino long sword that can range from 36 to 50 inches. It has a distinct profile, with the tapered blade being much broader and thinner at the point than at its base, sometimes with a protruding spikelet along the flat side of the tip and a bifurcated hilt which is believed to represent a mythical creature's open mouth. Among Filipino swords, the most distinguishing characteristic of the Kampilan is its huge size. The laminated steel blade of the kampílan is single-edged, and made from an Arabic pattern-welding process and is easily identified by its tapered profile, narrowest near the hilt and gently widening until its truncated point. The blade's spikelet has led to the description of the kampílan in some documents as "dual-tipped" or "double-tipped"The kampílan is a weapon used for warfare, used either in small skirmishes or large-scale encounters. According to Philippine historical documents, the kampílan was widely used by chieftains and warriors for battle and as a headhunting sword. VS A tewhatewha is a long-handled Māori club weapon. It is shaped like an axe and, formerly used in battle, is now used in ceremonies. LikePouwhenua and Taiaha, this long club was designed for scientific sparring and lightning strokes and thrusts, aided by quick footwork on the part of the wielder. The blows were not struck with the blade as one would with an axe, but rather with the thicker straight front edge. It was common for tewhatewha to be decorated with a bunch of split pigeon or hawk feathers which hang from a drilled hole near the lower edge of the extension. This decoration may have also had the added benefit of distracting or confusing the wielder's opponent. Special 1 "The sumpit Used by the natives for both hunting and warfare, the blowgun is among the Philippine weapons described in details by Antonio Pigafetta, the chronicler of Ferdinand Magellan. “Those people of Polaoan Palawan go naked as do the others: almost all of them cultivate their fields. They have blowpipes with thick wooden arrows more than one palmo long, with harpoon points, and other tipped with fishbones, and poisoned with an herb; while others are tipped with points of bamboo like harpoon and are poisoned. At the end of the arrow they attach a little piece of softwood, instead of feathers. At the end of their blowpipes they fasten a bit of iron like a spearhead; and when they have shot all their arrows they fight with that (Pigafetta’s Account 1521 Part II, 1898, the Shaping of Philippine History Vol. 2 no. 17, October 1998).”The spearhead attached to the blowpipe is obviously for close range fighting in the same manner that modern soldiers would use the bayonet when they have shot all their ammunition's. "- FMA Pulse VS Sting ray spear is a Polynesian thrusting weapon. It was one of the Mid-Range Weapons of the Māori Warrior. The Stingray spear consisted of numerous stingers from the tails of stingrays attached to a wooden shaft. The Stingray spear is essentially a "one-hit" weapon because the stingers, covered with thousands of tiny barbs, remain imbedded in the body, detaching themselves from the shaft as it is withdrawn.Trivia: European knights have a spear called the Brandistock, which appeared similarly to the Stingray Spear used in the show. Although used, it wasn't popular, most likely due to the weakness of the thin spearpoints. Special 2 The "Talibon" or "Talibong" sword’s exaggerated belly indicates its uniqueness. This sword was seen in the northern Philippines during the later part of the Spanish era to the early American regime. Used for hunting, this sword’s shape can both cut grass easily (while hunting animals) and slaughter the game when caught. The handle was designed to protect the fingers from getting cut during an encounter, it ranges from 26- 28 inches VS The Mere which is a type of short, broad-bladed weapon in the shape of an enlarged tear drop. It was used to strike/jab an opponent in the body or the head (it is misleading to call it a club as described by early visitors to New Zealand) (patu), usually made from Nephrite jade (Pounamu or greenstone). A mere is one of the traditional, close combat, one-handed weapons of the indigenous Māori, of New Zealand and a symbol of chieftainship. Special 3 Eskrima & Kalasag/caraboa armour (Maharlika) vs Mau rākau & Haka (Maori) 400px-SanpedroBalintawak.jpg|Eskrima Ybanezvelezvillasinchiuten.jpg 13184823 1 l.jpg|Kalasag shield Images (2)-0.jpg Images (1)-0.jpg The Maharlika Kalasag is a large rectangular shield used by the natives in the Philippines. The shield is made of hardwood and is decorated with elaborate carvings.1 The wood comes from native trees such as the dapdap, polay and sablang. It was widely used throughout the archipelago for warfare. Datu Lapu-Lapu was reported to have used this shield during the Battle of Mactan in 1521.Eskrima is the name for martial arts that very through out the Philippines, the Maharlika in particular trained at an early age due to constant raids from pirates, raiders, bandits slavers, headhunters and other conquering tribes/clans. At an early age, a boy is trained under Kali/Eskrima/Arnis which is a martial art that consists of killing or seriously maiming someone VS Mau rākau, meaning "to bear a weapon", is a martial art based on traditional Māori weapons. Mau rākau is a general term referring to the skilled use of weapons. It is said that the use of weapons was taught in the Whare-tū-taua (House or school of war). The term Mau taiaha is used to refer to the use of the taiaha and does not necessarily include other weapons.A haka (plural is the same as singular: haka) is a traditional ancestral war cry, dance or challenge from the Māori people of New Zealand. It is a posture dance performed by a group, with vigorous movements and stamping of the feet with rhythmically shouted accompaniment.1War haka were originally performed by warriors before a battle, proclaiming their strength and prowess in order to intimidate the opposition, but haka are also performed for various reasons: for welcoming distinguished guests, or to acknowledge great achievements, occasions or funerals, and kapa haka performance groups are very common in schools. Images (3)-0.jpg 200px-TaiahaPosition4.jpg 175px-PeiTeHurinuiJones1930.jpg 200px-Maoritattoo.jpg Who...IS...THE DEADLIEST???? (votes will count by how rational comments logical the persons argument is rather then just based opinions. Such as " I say this just because " withought real insights on the weapons or warriors. This will be more of a logical argument on who would win a fight. which has to include pros and cons of each weapon and to why one is would be better.) Setting: A beach right next to a very swampy jungle Category:Blog posts Category:Battles Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors